


Frerard Collection

by tragicivn



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, NSFW, Other, Vampires, this is just kinda cute super short i think im just making a bunch of one shots in this collection, vampire!Gerard, what do i even put in these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicivn/pseuds/tragicivn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one shots I'm writing to get back into the swing of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Hate You

Frank looked up at the ceiling of his room. It had been a long day to say the least, and yet, none of it felt real. He listened to himself breathe as tears started to swell in his eyes. He was thinking too much, yet not at all. Thoughts were passing so fast.

"He hates me." Was the loudest thought, it rang in his ears, despite no one being there to say it. It was horrifying to think that today was what ruined a two year relationship between him and the only guy who could keep him sane. It was crazy to think that he was the reason Gerard would break up with him. He hadn't officially done it, but by the way he acted, Frank was sure that it was the end.

He was stuck in that period of staring at the ceiling. He was misty eyed, yet the tears never built up enough to fall. He didn't think about crying, all he thought about was Gerard, how he would miss him more than anything.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. It was Gerard. He's just calling to say it's over. He hates me, and he has every right to. Frank contemplated not answering the phone, and he was about to reach for it when it stopped ringing. He sighed, it wasn't his problem, he was glad to have missed the call.

He did feel bad when he noticed that it was the third time Gerard had called. He took a breath and picked up his phone. He swiped the notification, and sucked in another breath. He didn't bother to look at the time, he knew it was entirely too late for him to get up and get a glass of water. He was worried to wake his parents, they never liked him being up so late, and despite being eighteen, he still felt a little weird about not following rules he's followed for years.

He heard two rings before they stopped. Gerard's worried voice came through the phone. It was a relief after being so troubled, but at the same time, he could still be angry at Frank, just glad nothing too bad happened in the few hours of being away from each other.

"Fuck, Frank I swear to God, why did you ignore my calls?"

Frank took a minute to reply. "I didn't even notice you called. I'm sorry."

Gerard sighed, Frank could picture his face, he was probably exasperated. "Are you thinking about earlier? Frank it's really okay, nothing too bad happened."

Frank looked at the wall, he didn't believe him. There was nothing that could change the look in Gerard's eyes when he said it. It was horrible, always assuming people were lying to him.

“Frank, I promise nothing you said was wrong.” There was a pause, “if anyone’s wrong it’s me. I freaked out over nothing. It’s just…” He stopped talking, there was a shift, and he kept talking. “I don’t know Frank, it’s a personal issue, something I’ve dealt with for a long time, and I don’t hate you for bringing it up.”  
Frank sat up. That’s what he needed to hear. “You don’t?”

“No baby, I don’t hate you. I never could.” There was a small laugh from the other line. “Do you want to come over, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you since this afternoon”

“Of course, I’ll be there in five” Frank smiled, maybe this night wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.


	2. 3 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a promt sent to my tumblr bodysnatchcrs.tumblr.com

Frank woke up to his phone vibrating, he groaned and rolled over. He checked the caller ID and yawned before he answered it. “Hello?”

“Come to the door, I’m here.” Gerard, his boyfriend, always did things like this, but never so early. Fuck, that was the best sleep he had in at least two weeks. He rolled his eyes and hung up before sliding his pajama pants back on. He wasn’t really angry at Gerard, but having a little notice before having to trudge to the door would have been nice.

He finally made it, and opened the door, after unlocking the five different locks on it. He was greeted by a toothy grin of the taller boy, his small teeth and messy hair were charming. Don’t let the messy hair fool you though, knowing him he probably hadn’t slept in a week, too busy working on art and everything else under the sun.

“What, Gerard?” Frank whined, “What are you doing at my door at three in the morning, I have school tomorrow.”

Gerard put on a fake pout and held up a bag from the local grocery store, its contents were indiscernible to Frank, but it was a box of something, more than likely something sweet. “We’re making a cake.”

Frank’s eyes widened, and he shook his head, “Gerard no, I need to sleep, I have to go to school tomorrow, I’m not in a band, I have to make money somehow, and if I fail my class from lack of sleep that won’t happen.”

Gerard laughed, “One night won’t happen, and plus what will they do if you skip, tell your mom?”

Frank knew he was over-exaggerating, but it was hard to get himself to skip, he looked the bad boy type, but that was more in theory. He never skipped class, and he was a teacher’s pet. He might have only spent class doodling, but at least he was there. “College is different though, Gee, you fall asleep and you’re kicked out. You don’t know my professors.”

“Then you were sick.” Gerard pushed past, laughing a little, he knew he had to wear Frank down a little, it was easy, he knew he could get away with anything as long as it was Frank he was doing it with. Plus, he bought this cake for Frank’s birthday, along with the spooky Halloween decorations. It was always so cool to him that his birthday was on Halloween, by far the coolest holiday. “Please Frankie,” he pouted, “It will be fun, we haven’t hung out like this in forever, we always have to wait for weekends.”

Frank couldn’t fight a smile anymore, he laughed and rolled his eyes. He shut the door and placed the locks before following Gerard to the kitchen. He watched him gather the pan and the bowl, and then a whisk. Frank’s mother had given him all that stuff, hoping for him to use it, but honestly he was a terrible cook. Most of his sustenance had been from packaged ramen and macaroni and cheese. He felt a little guilty for it, but he didn’t have the time to practice his cooking with the amount of school work already bombarded on him. He watched Gerard go the the fridge to grab eggs. He knew this kitchen better than Frank himself. He tried to help Gerard, but he wouldn’t let him. 

“This is your birthday cake, you don’t need to help with it.” Gerard picked the bowl up and started whisking, “Plus, last time you cooked with me you managed to smash an egg into the mix and it took a whole hour to pick all the shells out of the bowl.”

“It didn’t!” Frank laughed, rolling his eyes again, “Only thirty minutes.”

“Anyways, I’ve got it.” Gerard, pulled his hand so he would come closer, “Go back to sleep if you want, I’ll be in there soon, I just wanna make this cake for you. It’s the last chance I’ve got before I have to go out of town.”

Frank frowned, he forgot that Gerard’s band was playing a show or two up north, that was only two days before he would see Gerard again, but it was different. Gerard knew he could come over anytime, but he couldn’t drive an hour or two to see him. “I’m staying here.”

Gerard set the bowl down as Frank hopped onto the counter, he sat just a little taller than Gerard up there. He looked at Gerard’s expression, and watched him sigh. “I wish you could come with me, follow my band. Fuck, even play with us, I know you love doing that.”

Frank shrugged, “I have school.” He always sounded so bitter, but it was a bad decision, he hated college, and it was only two months in. He just wanted to spend all his time with his boyfriend.

Gerard took his hands, “I know, and when you’re done with it, I think you’ll be happy.” He pressed his lips against Frank’s. It was a sweet kiss, and Frank smiled as Gerard turned to pour the cake batter into the pan. He almost forgot to grease the pan, but quickly did what he had to do. He put it in the oven and leaned against the counter, Frank leaned his head against the cabinet. He hadn’t noticed himself start to fall asleep again until he opened his eyes and Gerard was carrying him.

“What are you doing?” He asked, yawning and cuddling into his shoulder a little, not fully conscious of what he was doing. He felt himself being lowered, and swallowed in blankets. Gerard took him to bed and kissed his cheek before going back to keep up on his cake. 

It was morning when Frank woke up, he was sweaty and blinded by light filtering through the curtain. He closed his eyes and tried to free himself from the death grip that was Gerard without waking him. It proved to no avail, because Gerard’s eyes opened, and he smiled.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

Frank nodded, and sat up. He looked across the room to the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock. It was noon, he missed his class, but really it didn’t matter, he was with Gerard, this was their last day together for a while, and he really wanted to spend it with him now. Gerard wasn’t getting up anytime soon, so Frank just kissed his cheek and cuddled back into him. He would wake up later, he wanted to pretend they had all the time in the world


	3. Ice Cream & Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard buys ice cream and gloves an awful lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks frankie for the motivation uwu

Frank tapped his fingers on the counter, it was going to be yet another slow night of working the same shift he always did. He hated being stuck on third shift, it was actual hell.

Yet, there was one thing keeping him from quitting his job. There were always interesting people. He was gay, and working on the local college campus was definitely a good deal, plus the most interesting people seem to shop more in the middle of the night.

This week there was a guy, he seemed about Frank’s age, and he was messy. His long scraggly hair fell sloppily into his eyes, and his black clothes always seemed to have paint on them. Frank thought about him a lot, he always came in around the same time, and bought the same ice cream. He seemed like a really interesting guy, and although it had only been a week since he started coming, he wondered where all the ice cream was going.

He drifted off into thought when he heard the door chime. Some old man walked through the door, and Frank sat on the stool provided by his boss. He looked at the clock, wondering how he got stuck with this god awful schedule.

He knew why, though. His boss knew he wasn’t in school, and knew he didn’t sleep at night anyway. He knew Frank for years, he was a family friend and really, hiring Frank was doing him a favor, and Frank knew that he was lucky to have a job in the first place. It wasn’t every day that you were hired with no interview or anything.

Frank tilted back in the chair, and watched his surroundings. It was only two in the morning, he still had five hours to go and there was still no sight of the interesting guy.

It wasn’t until four AM that Frank gave up on thinking he’d see the guy, but almost as soon as he thought he wouldn’t show, he did. He had a tight black leather jacket and black skinny jeans on. His shirt, a Ramones tee shirt stood out the most to Frank. He looked like a total punk kid, and that was definitely Frank’s type. Swooning, he watched him go back to the freezer section that held the ice cream.

When the kid came up to the counter, holding the usual ice cream, but this time he also held three pairs of gloves. Frank couldn’t help but to laugh a little, just the thought of the guy sitting, watching some movie eating ice cream with gloves on was just about enough to send him falling off his stool. He stood up and greeted the guy.

“Interesting choice of items.” He started scanning away, commending him on his choice of Ben & Jerry’s Phish Food. 

“Yeah.” The guy seemed to blush a little, and looked away, pulling out his wallet and some cash. 

Frank took the cash and filed it away before putting the guy’s items in a bag. “Stay safe out there.”

The guy smiled a bit and nodded at him before walking out the door. Frank was disappointed, and nothing good ever happened until at least five o'clock, so he decided to sit back and read a book until then.

 

The next night Frank waited somewhat patiently, wondering when that guy would come back. He definitely didn’t want to admit that he had grown a crush on him, but he had to. That was the only way to describe it. He set his book down and sighed. He could really go for a coffee, but the extreme lack of motivation left him rocking back and forth on the stool.

It wasn’t until almost 2:30 that the mysterious guy came back. Maybe that wasn’t the way to describe him, he was nerdy, that Frank could tell. He watched the man cross the small store to the back, where the freezers were. He reached in, and Frank saw him pull out a pint of ice cream, and his eyes followed to him picking out a pair of gloves. He selected carefully every night, he wondered what the gloves were for, and if he had a pile of them somewhere. Did he only use them once to eat his ice cream and then throw them away? What was the point in buying so many gloves.

That was if this was a thing that happened more than just this week. Frank hadn’t seen him around before, and he thought he would have noticed a guy picking out a pair of pink gloves nightly.

When he made it to the counter, and set his things down, Frank stood and approached. “Bad week?” He asked, smiling and taking a look at the man. This was the first time he really studied the guy’s face, and when he realized he should probably try to find out a name.

Frank looked at his features, a pointed nose, along with a pale face, flushed red only after Frank made that remark. He had hazel eyes, and almost tame eyebrows, all covered by his long, greasy hair.

“Uh, yeah.” He laughed a little, and switched the foot he stood on. “I guess you could say that.”

Frank laughed and scanned the ice cream, “Dude, you’ve came in every night this week to buy ice cream. Either you’re having the worst break up of your life or you’re practicing for a ice cream binge competition.” Frank put the items into a bag, and looked up at the guy. “Either way, can I join?”

The man laughed, and bit his lip. For all he knew, Frank could be a serial killer. Then again Frank wasn’t the one buying weird shit at the local 7/11. Frank took the receipt and wrote his name and phone number on it, before handing it to him with the change.

“Don’t feel obliged,” Frank laughed, and watched him walk out the door. He saw him get into the car, and drive off.

Frank watched the time tick by, and helped the customers come in and out. It sucked being the only one working the night shift, but he did have a lot of time to catch up on books. It hardly crossed his mind to wait for a call or text, but when he heard the chime signifying that he had recieved a text he bounded towards his jacket pocket.

When Frank opened the phone, the number was unknown. He smiled and read it.

Well for starters, I guess you should know my name. It’s Gerard.

Frank laughed to himself, the name really suited him. nice, a suitable name for u. 

By the end of Frank’s shirt they had made plans to meet for a movie on Frank’s day off. It was his favorite way to spend a day off anyway. Who could deny ice cream.

Frank actually felt like time moved faster now that he had spoken to Gerard, and had something to look forward to. He wasn’t gonna call it a date but it sure was going to be something. 

Definitely something.


	4. vampires and a little pain kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard groaned and stretched as he woke up. He felt the pain in his stomach, hunger. It was painful, more painful than he remembered it being when he was human. He crawled out of bed and to the shower. He had to figure out what he was going to do about the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is nsfw

Gerard groaned and stretched as he woke up. He felt the pain in his stomach, hunger. It was painful, more painful than he remembered it being when he was human. He crawled out of bed and to the shower. He had to figure out what he was going to do about the problem.

He had one source of blood, and that was Frank, but Gerard started getting worried about him. The last time he drank from him it really wore Frank out, but Gerard did nurse him back to health. Maybe just this one last time he could have a drink from his favorite human.

He decided to call Frank. Yawning, he picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times he didn’t bother to count, and then it was Frank’s smooth voice on the other end that answered. “Uh, hello?”

“Frankie, please.” Gerard grabbed his stomach as another hunger cramp set in. “Please.”

Frank knew what this was, and he knew to stay calm and exactly what to do. “I’ll be over in a minute, I was already getting ready to be on my way it’s been two weeks it’s time.”

Gerard nodded and laid back down on the bed. “It hurts so much, Frank.” He moaned it, clutching his stomach, nothing felt like this when he was alive.

Frank didn’t understand the pain, but he was empathetic, he wanted to do whatever he could to relieve that for Gerard. “I’m sorry baby, I’ll be over in a minute, I’m gonna speed.”

Gerard couldn’t talk, the feeling had taken that from him, he just hung up the phone and curled up into a ball, willing the pain to go away.

The sight Frank walked into made his heart jump, and he knew Gerard knew he was there by the way he tensed. Frank knew he could smell him.

“Come here, fuck, Frank please.” Gerard was practically moaning in pain, and Frank stepped towards the vampire, his legs carrying him to the dark figure in the room. It was dark in the room, but Frank knew the floor was always spotless and he had made his way to the bed in the dark plenty of times, the room might as well have been shared between the two.

Gerard felt the bed dip where Frank sat down, and he sat up. Frank’s scent was so strong, it was usual for people’s scent to get stronger as they get closer to the vampire, but the way Frank smelled was absolutely heavenly. Gerard had tasted him so many times and each time was better. He looked into Frank’s eyes before he kissed him, “I’m so glad you’re here I thought I was dying”

Frank laughed a little and let Gerard put his legs on either side of his.

Gerard thumbed at the scars on Frank’s neck, where he had bit so many times before. They always healed supernaturally quick, but the scars never went away. He kissed Frank, and pressed his lips all the way down his jaw, and listened to Frank’s breathing hitch and pick up. He wanted to get his blood pumping, this happened so many times before and he loved the taste of him when they had sex.

Gerard started kissing the area where the bite mark had scarred, licking and nipping lightly. That was the spot that drove Frank crazy, a mess of moaning and hitched breathing. Gerard brought his fingers to feel Frank. He wanted to bite right then, but just having the smell of blood in the same room gave him that rush of energy. He could practically feel Frank’s heartbeat and he wasn’t going to lie, it turned him on.

He reached to the hem of Frank’s shirt and broke contact to take it off of him. He kissed down Frank’s chest, his breasts, and down. He paid attention to the tattoos, nipping at the edges, sucking lightly bringing up pink marks. He felt hands in his hair, and moaned a little as Frank pulled. He came back up to kiss Frank’s lips. He focused on the way Frank was breathing, such a mess under him.

Above everything were the sounds Frank made. He’d fucked around carelessly before, but Frank was different, he loved the sounds he made, and knew exactly how to get each one of them. It was years of this, even before Gerard became a vampire. He was glad to have a masochistic boyfriend who always came back for more.

Gerard slid one hand down Frank’s body, and undid the button of his jeans, touching the skin right above his boxers right before sliding his hand in them. He was so thirsty, and Frank’s blood was pumping so loud, he could hear it. He circled his fingers around Frank’s clit and elicited moans and kissed down his neck again, returning to the spot and sucking hard. He knew Frank was already close, and he wanted to taste him so bad.

Frank moaned his name, “F-fuck, Gerard, please.”

Gerard smirked and wouldn’t keep Frank waiting, he bit down, hard. Frank moaned out, the pain of the bite sent him over the edge and Gerard knew that. He slowed his fingers down and kept sucking at his neck, the metallic, yet sweet taste of his blood covered his tongue.

He pulled his lips away, licking softly at the blood dribbling out of the wounds. He kissed Frank’s jaw and then his lips.

Frank looked so tired, wrecked, and Gerard pulled him close. His body was limp and his neck still bleeding. They kissed softly one last time before Frank passed out, Gerard rubbing circles into his side. He felt Frank breathing, his breath slowing down. His face looked so peaceful, the way his lips were slightly parted. He felt Frank’s breath hit his neck, and closed his eyes.

He could deal with this, just watching Frank sleep, feeling his presence there. Both of them laying there. Gerard was the luckiest vampire to have Frank, and he felt himself start to doze off.  
Feeding like this was the highlight of Gerard’s (after)life.


End file.
